


Tiingilar [Recipe]

by Shelaar (JonathanAnubian)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Free Recipe, Gen, Mandalorian Culture (Star Wars), Recipes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonathanAnubian/pseuds/Shelaar
Summary: Tiingilar is a Mandalorian dish described as being a 'spicy stew' or a 'spicy casserole.' I imagine that each Clan has their own version and my recipe is based on Japanese Curry!
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	Tiingilar [Recipe]

**Roux**  
-3 tbsp margarine or butter  
-4 tbsp flour  
-1 tbsp curry  
-1/4 tsp cayenne  
-1/4 tsp chili  
-1/4 tsp smoked paprika

Melt butter.  
Add flour, mix.  
Add spices, mix.  
Cook on low until dark.

 **Soup**  
-Half an onion  
-1 large carrot, peeled and chopped.  
-2 Russet Potatoes, peeled and cut small.  
-2 Chicken breasts  
-1 tbsp Oil, any kind  
-1/4 tsp Ground Ceyenne  
-1/4 tsp Garlic salt  
-1/4 tsp Ginger  
-Dash sugar and ground pepper  
-4 cups Chicken stock

Add oil to a large pot.  
Add onion, cook on med heat until see through.  
Add ginger, garlic salt, and pepper.  
Add chicken, cook the chicken until no longer pink.  
Add the carrot and mix well.  
Add chicken broth and bring to a boil.  
Once boiled skim the scum and fat off the top. (Optional)  
Simmer uncovered 20 mins.  
Add potatoes, cook until done. About 15 mins.  
Add two ladlefuls of soup to the roux, simmer low mixing constantly.  
Add roux to mixture and mix thoroughly.  
Simmer for 15 mins.

 **Optional**  
-Use beef and beef stock.  
-Add tomato paste.  
-Add cinnamon.  
-Double the spices for more bite.


End file.
